Forever Changed
by Anonymousgirl18
Summary: Sam finds out that the people who she thought were her parents never where and that her mother is a quileute indian. Sam must return to her home on the reservation of la push were she meets jacob black and love and friendship change her
1. Chapter 1

I never thought in a million years this would happen. I don't understand this they have to be wrong. Here I am sitting in this police station staring at police officers waiting for someone to give me some sort of news.

"Sam come in my office please" Officer Jones looked at me and said this with a sad face, because he'd known me since i was a little girl.

"officer Jones What's going on?" I asked as my voice broke

"Samantha your life is about to change when I tell you this, I'm not sure if you can handle it"

"No no I can really please just tell me I'm going crazy"

"You were kidnapped when you were 3, Will and Tina aren't your parents. Your mother is a quileute indian living on the indian reservation called La Push" He looked at me with worried eyes. I felt sick.

"What what no that's not true. Where the hell is La Push ? How do you know this ?" I was screaming at him

"It's in Washington Sam you always wondered why you looked nothing like Will and Tina, this...this explains alot. Your mother her name is Brenda Bluecreek and when she saw you on the news for helping with the blooddrive she new it was you"

"How can you be sure this Brenda Bluecreek isn't lieing ?" My voice had lowerd a bit

"The DNA test we did just confirmed it...She looks just like you" Officer Jones stared at me like he was waiting for me to cry or throw something. But I felt neither, just numb "She's here to take you home to washington back to the reservation"

Officer Jones motion his hands to someone to come into his officer. I sat there just staring at my hands. As the door opens I turned my head to see a beautiful native american indian woman in her late thirtys staring at me with all the hope in the world...This must be my mother.

" I'm officer Jones we spoke outside I Ju-" The woman cut him off

"Is this my daughter ? Please tell me this is her...Please" Said Brenda her hands were shaking

"Yes she is your daughter, This is Samantha. Once you sign the papers you can take her home were she belongs"

Brenda grabbed me and put me in her arms, she was crying because the top of my head was wet with tears "quo pat" she said to me though I Had no idea what that meant, this word would change my life.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in the passengers side of the jeep that was Brenda's. we had been driving for 4 hours when we reached the town she told me was right 15 minutes away from La Push, Forks it was called. I stared out the window, to much green and rain no sand or palm tree's. God I'll miss Los Angeles.

"I know this is strange for you sweetheart but I know you will love living in La Push" Brenda was trying to make conversation with me but she new it was wasted. She didn't know me. I wasn't the 3 year old she held and kissed once before.

"yea it's strange for me too" I said still looking out the window at the rain and the green.

"I got you a truck, It's real nice our neighbor Billy Black gave it to me. Aparently Jacob his son, he's a real nice boy you will like him a lot, is bought a junker a uhh-oh rabbit and is rebuilding it..."

Brenda sure does talk a lot but she is interesting i thought to myself.

"Jacob just can't wait to see you. Everyone at the reservation is so excited when I told them about finding you. I told them I was gonna make you happy living back home with me" She smiled at me the prettiest smile which made my heart melt. this woman was my mother and she was gonna try everything to make me feel welcome and loved.

"Oh thank goodness were finally here" We pulled in to a small two story white house. It was quant, we got my things that i could bring from my old home like clothes, my laptop, and a few other things and brought them in the house upstairs to my bedroom.  
>My mother must have been preparing for me because in my room was a full sized bed with a pretty purple quilt. A dresser,computer table,<br>chair and pictures everywhere.

"Need any help putting things away?" My mother asked with that smile

"Uhm sure" I said kinda of shy "it's really pretty here will, I go to a school?"

"absolutely sweetheart you will be going to the reservation school tomorrow"

Great i thought there gonna think I'm a freak. I won't know their language though I'm supposed to and I've been gone basically my whole life and probably won't fit in. after we got done upacking Brenda cooked me a dinner consisting of steak, potatoes,  
>corn, and salad. She offered to make me desert but i was too tired, so i went upstairs to try to get sleep though never brought me a any dreams. all i could do was lay awaking thinking about tomorrow. What would anybody say to me? if they say anything at all. And who is this Jacob Black Brenda keeps telling me about. Apparently we played together when we were young. Finally sleep took me and I drifted off into a deep sleep<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

My Alarm went off at 7:30, I got a shower,got dressed, put my make-up on and headed downstairs where I found a note from Brenda telling me there were muffins and orange juice and directions to the school. I ate breakfast slowly because i didnt want to be the first one at school but certainly not the last so put on my jacket and got into my truck. I was suprised I never really got a good look at it. It was red, big, and very sturdy. When I got in it smelled like peppermint and pipe tabacco. It took me all but 10 minutes to get to the school. Everyone from preschool to twelfth grade went to the school because there was a classroom and teacher for each grade. Back in Los Angeles there were 7 elementary schools 3 middle schools and the highschool. But thats all different now that I'm on an indian reservation, everyone one here knows everyone and i don't know anyone. But thats not my fault I thought. I walked into the building and headed down the wide hallway until i found the room that said 12th grade 's room. I got nervous but I was trying hard not to show it. Everyone was staring at me and whispering. One boy caught my eye though his hair was long and black, his eyes were brown, and his skin was a beautiful russet color, he was beautiful He was smiling at me. I went up to the teacher to introduce myself.

"uhm hello ?" I asked shyly

"Ohhh hello dear, you must be samantha bluecreek

"Sam" I corrected

"Well Sam I'm your teacher and I have your books here on this desk that will be on your desk where you will sit infront of jacob" I scanned the room for which one i thought might be jacob "Jacob could you wave your hand so sam knows where to sit"

Sure enough the beautiful boy who was smiling at me was jacob. I walked over to the desk but as i was walking over there i triped on a cord and went flying foward when something warm and muscular caught me. I looked up into deep chocolate eyes and there was jacob staring at me. For a moment i think my heart skipped a beat. An then i noticed i looked like an idiot staring at him the way i was and jacob put me straight up on the ground. but still holding my back.

"you alright" He said staring at me with concern

"i'm f-f-fine" I was stammering like an idiot what was wrong with me "thank you for saving me from taking a nose dive" I laughed

The concern faded and back came the smile "I'm jacob. your my neighbor and you bought my truck" He said

"yea my mom said we used to play together before-" i stopped because i didn't want to have to explain something he already knew, something everyone knew. that i didnt know which in a way made me angry. But before he could say anything called us all to our seat to start the first lesson of the day.

after a couple of hours it was lunch time, and i was hungry. Brenda had given me five dollars for lunch. I got into line and got a ham and cheese sandwhich, chips, an apple, and a lemonade. I sat in the corner table by myself, but to not look too weird i got out my books and acted like i was studying when jacob walked up to my table.

"do you mind if i sit with you"

"not at all"

"so how are you liking the truck ?"

" I love it, it's very sturdy and it runs great"

"well it doesn't go over 60, so don't try it" he laughed

"Thank you for actually talking to me, your the only one who's said anything" I changed the subject and i thought i said something wrong but he flashed a perfect smile so i knew i didn't.

"do you wanna join me on a horrific trip this weekend" He grinned

"that depends, how horrific are we talking" i grinned back

"Going to see the last exorcism with quill and embry, they are dragging me to go and i thought you could go too if you want"

"sure, count me in. Do you want a ride home ?"

"i would love that, but we better hurry back to class or we are gonna be late" he smiled

"ohhh gosh" i grabbed my books and hurryed following by jacobs side. something inside me told me i really like jacob 


End file.
